young_bloodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amir Zairi
Amir Antakkiyah Zairi, also known by her superhero alias Wondermaker, is a student at Thomsen High and a current member of the Young Bloods. Is a sorcerer in training and a son to member of the Phantom Brotherhood, a secret organization meant to fight against supernatural threats. Biography Pre-YB As the only son of a Knight of The Phantom Brotherhood, Amir was born into a life full of magic and danger. He was born in Turkey, before he followed his father to Iraq where his father was tasked to investigate a cult of daemon worshiping warlocks. Not helping with the fact was the condition of the Iraqi Insurgency at the time, which posed him to dangers on daily basis. Thus Amir grew in the midst of hardships and injustice. This, combined with his parents constant teaching of morality and spiritualism, forged Amir's sense of justice and his personal moral code. Not long after his fifth birthday, Amir and his family moved to US. His father was tasked to train new recruits of The Phantom Brotherhood in the States, and he also urge Amir to go with him at work. Slowly he too join the Apprentice in studying magic. He was a quick-learner, and not only in magic. Once he was able to read, he spent most of his free time reading encyclopedia and grimoires, studying both science and magic on their every aspects. He was a promising young talent, a fact his father keenly aware of. He thought Amir all the knowledge necessary to be a member of the Brotherhood. At times he would even go with his father during low-risk field work, sharpening his intuition and skills against the lesser threats from Arcane world. After he went to Junior High School, his study in the arcane got deeper. He tried various diagrams and sigils, testing each of their design to find the most efficient method. He put some science in the mix, creating patterns with computers and projecting them with laser and diodes. He even studied fractals and applied physics to augment his magic even further. While his pure magic output is far beneath his father's, his "wonderworks", as he called them, put him on par with his father, or maybe a tier or two beneath. He also started to solve small time mysteries, like warding away a lesser ghost and finding lost amulets. Now, Amir is ready to take on real challenges. Armed with his dark-vision glasses and enchanted rifles, Amir helps his fathers dealing with some of the larger problems like cults and rogue bound-spirits. He has also begun to fight the criminals around him, using magic to put him on the higher field. His moonlight adventure might still be few in number, but it is no question that he is an emerging force soon to be reckoned with. Powers and abilities Unlike most other members of the Young Bloods, Amir possess powers due to studying and practicing magic. * Runic Magic: Amir is capable of casting runes and sigil to manipulate the reality around him. Mostly, Amir uses it for enchantment and support, although he is able to use it for offensive purposes. An advantage his magic has over other kind of magic is that effect can last longer as long as the runes are still properly powered. He needs time to draw the sigils, and larger spells requires larger and more intricate runes. Thus one can dispatch him quite easily if he has not prepared the necessary rune in a fight. While the source of his magic originated from plane (or maybe planes, Amir has not investigated further than this), his psyche still act as its conduit. Drawing too much energy at once will put a burden on his body, much like electricity flowing through a wire. Although he is getting stronger and stronger with his training, he still got "short-circuited" occasionally. In-game stats Starting information Skills Overview Trivia